


Jealous Prince

by Bakayamadachan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 1 of fleurentiaweek, Fleurentiaweek, M/M, Prince Ignis, Ravus gets a little jealous of Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayamadachan/pseuds/Bakayamadachan
Summary: My day one submission of fleurentia week with the prompt of arranged marriage."Well, to peace between Altissia and Tenebrae." He raised a hand up, slowly starting to pull away the longer Ravus stared at his hand with an unsure expression. Ravus then removed one arm from the fold and finally shook Ignis' hand, pulling his other hand to behind his back.





	Jealous Prince

Ignis, the prince of Altissia, has been put in an arranged marriage with one of the royalty from Tenebrae. He isn't sure on who it is but he feels he would be content with either of the siblings, they both are very attractive and don't seem to be  _ that _ bad. At least he hoped they wouldn't be.    
  
When the reveal came, it happened in his room. The Fleuret brother stepped in with a stern expression, looking as if he isn't too happy to be here. Ignis pulled himself to his feet and set a hand on his hip with a raised eyebrow, "You are Ravus I assume?"    
  
Ravus folded his arms and examined Ignis' appearance. "Yes, and you are the prince of Altissia, Ignis Stupeo Scientia."  Ignis nodded and made way towards him to shake his hand.   
  
"Well, to peace between Altissia and Tenebrae." He raised a hand up, slowly starting to pull away the longer Ravus stared at his hand with an unsure expression. Ravus then removed one arm from the fold and finally shook Ignis' hand, pulling his other hand to behind his back.    
  
"Indeed." And quickly Ignis' father stepped into the room to greet Ravus, apologizing for his lateness. Ignis would quietly snicker at his father's babbling, soon leaving the room to escape the practically one-sided conversation. He felt bad for his future arranged lover, he really did for he knew how his father can be with esteemed guests. He just doesn't want to be around him when he goes on and like this.   
  
As he exited, he noticed a good friend- Another prince. "Ignis!" Prince Noctis gave him a smile and made way to the other, "So uh.. How's that thing coming along?"    
  
"The arranged meeting? My father is a bit too excited. Mind if I stay with you for a few hours? It feels as if he's trying to humiliate me." Noctis snickered and held out his hand, Ignis took it and they walked down the hall the way they used to as kids.    
  
After being bombarded with father Scientia's excitement, Ravus stepped into the hallway and frowned at the sight of  **his** fiance holding hands with the prince of Insomnia. They're not secret lovers, are they? He about stormed towards them and shoved Noctis away from Ignis but held back from doing so, deciding to quietly follow them instead.   
  
They headed to the kitchen, finding themselves sweet desserts to munch on and Noctis groans, "Man these are delicious- Not... as good as yours though, obviously."    
  
Ignis smiles and reaches his hand to Noctis' cheek, getting off food on his face. "I appreciate the compliment, you're making quite the mess of yourself."   
  
Noctis licked the remaining chocolate off his fingers before reaching for a napkin to wipe his face, "Am I now? Well, maybe we should take a bath later like how we used t-"   
  
Ravus didn't want to hear the end of that sentence. He cleared his throat and folded his arms, giving the two a cold glare. Specifically towards Noctis. Ignis turned his head towards Ravus, "Ah hello Ravus. Noct, this is who I will be marrying." Ignis made a gesture towards Ravus. "And Ravus, this is Noctis, he is also-"    
  
"I know full well who he is. And I'm sure he recognizes me as well." Noctis rubs the back of his neck, feeling awkward from Ravus' cold tone.    
  
Noticing that his fiance probably didn't like his friend, Ignis let out an annoyed sigh. "If this is how it's going to be with every encounter, I may as well end your lives right this very moment." He held back a smirk as the other two stared at him with eyes widened.    
  
Noctis scoffed, "What did I do?! He's the one who's acting like a dick!"    
  
"You're the one who's flirting with a man  **_I'm_ ** betrothed to, not you!" Ravus snapped, nearly taking a step towards the Insomnian prince before Ignis stepped in front of him, putting distance between the two arguing princes.   
  
"Perhaps I should start with you." Before Ravus could get another word out, Ignis yanked him by his coat and pulled him down for a kiss. "Now, shut up before I do the same to my dear friend."   
  
And the tallest man of the three shut his mouth, deciding to stay silent for the rest of the day. Even when he did get a little jealous of how close the two are.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first work for fleurentia week! I hope you guys enjoyed this, more will come.


End file.
